Vocalife
by Alexander Moonlit
Summary: Ánimos de componer, grandes ideas, solo un problema, no se cantar. Cuando contrate este servicio Vocaloid nunca esperé a esa chica de cabello verde frente a mi puerta. Primera historia, pasad y leed, mas Vocaloids en camino Rateado T por lenguaje Currently On Hiatus
1. Prologo

Soy Alexander Auditore, mis kohai me llaman Santa, mis amigos Pierrot, tengo 19 años, acabo de mudarme a la mansion que herede de mi tía me hubiera servido mas su fortuna. Soy un joven compositor, de grandes ideas, grandes habilidades y constante inspiración, solo hay un problema que desde siempre me ha atormentado, soy pésimo a la hora de cantar.  
En estos días he estado hablando con un amigo en línea, me dijo que en su país hay una nueva tendencia, algo acerca de unos cantantes virtuales, un servicio llamado "Vocaloid", decidí probarlo por mi cuenta y encargué una voz, hala, llega alguien, debe ser el repartidor, mis amigos nunca vienen :'V. Llego para encontrarme con una chica de cabello verde que sostiene una maleta ¿y esta quien es?, decido abrirle la puerta y ella me respondió instantáneamente  
-Encantada de conocerle Master, soy la unidad que ordeno  
-Que diantres?

* * *

 **Hola, aquí empiezo mi primera historia, en esta narraré lo que me ha pasado desde que contrate Vocaloid para hacer mis covers, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos autores, agradezco** **a todos los que esperen el primer capitulo, mas personajes irán apareciendo y no prometo nada en cuanto a los shippings. si tienen el valor les pido que esperen** **que salga el primer capitulo.**


	2. ¿ Megpoid!

-Usted es Alexander Auditore, no es así?  
-Si- aletargo esa respuesta, que ocurre con esta chica?- y que con eso?  
-Yo soy la unidad Megpoid english que ordeno, me llamo gumi-me extiende una mano que tomo con cautela- no va a invitarme a pasar?  
-Claro- me retiro para darle paso, con la pregunta de ¿Por que la deje entrar?

La veo cruzar el salon y su rostro se ve sorprendido, al menos no es una persona de la deep web que me estaba vigilando.

-Entonces he de vivir aqui?-preguntó, quiere informacion, seguro es un miembro del FBI que viene para tomar mis Ninfulas, QUIERO VERTE TRATAR FBI!  
-Mas o menos, porque no me acompañas a tomar el te y hablamos?  
-Claro!- exclama en su alegría

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo, parece que mi rapido paso le incomoda quizas es cargar la maleta, me ofrecería a ayudarla, pero sería verla como el sexo debil, o a mi como un macho alfa opresor que no la deja hacer nada por que la cree muy debil, mejor no hago nada, sumido en mis pensamientos apenas noto llegar cuando tropiezo con la alfombra, siempre maldije esa alfombra.

\- Usted pronuncia siempre las comas en voz alta?  
\- Podría decirse, porque no, esperas aqui, mientras, yo voy, por el te.  
\- Hai!, creo que será divertido vivir aqui.

Preparo mi interrogatorio contra espias koreanos y del FBI, nunca he fallado, siempre los atrapo en la mentira, nadie puede mentirme a los ojos, mientras sirvo el té

\- Entonces Gumi, cuentame, a que te refieres con que eres la unidad Megpoid que ordené -asiente mientas sorbe su taza, creo que me miente.  
\- En Efecto, soy la unidad Megpoid English que ordenó - empezó a buscar algo en su maleta, creo que es su placa del FBI, aqui viene, recuerda, si te preguntan que es cp dí que Club Penguin - i can speak spanish, but i can only sing in english - saco un folleto que me extiende, probablemente con un microfono - aqui, este es mi instructivo.

A ver que es esto, Megpoid English User Manual yadda yadda, bla bla bla, alimentacion, higiene

\- No toques esas galletas - he aprendido que cuando pareces distraido pero enfocas tu mirada en un instante asustas a las personas - toma las de arriba, son mas suaves - trato de mantenerme calmo

Al parecer es exactamente igual a una humana normal, a exepcion de esto de cantar, echando un mejor vistazo, si es igual a una chica real, de no haberla ordenado en linea no sabría que es una androide

\- soy copa F si se lo pregunta - que naturalidad, pero es que tambien es Esper?!

a ver a ver, aqui esta, sintesis de canto, yadda yadda, pero menudo rollo mejor veré esto mas a fondo, luego

\- Entonces Gumi, tendras que perdonarme el que no haya preparado una habitacion, pero que te parece si tomas una y la ambientamos luego, te parece?  
\- Gracias, y no se preocupe, estoy programada para dormir en un closet de escobas  
\- Eh - me atragante - en serio!?  
\- No, era broma - me va a petar el corazon si sigue así

* * *

No hace falta mucho intelecto para saber que pasaría el resto del día googleando acerca de esto. Pues al parecer ella no era una espia del FBI, si era un modelo en serie, aprendí que estas canciones han de programarse con el software que me enviaron junto a ella, espera, cual sofftware?, mejor le pregunto mañana, 01:23 AM, aun tengo tiempo de googlear. Al aparecer cuestan un huevo en programarse, mejor ordeno una unidad japonesa, me será mas facil hacerles cantar en español, PORQUE COMO CHINGADOS SE SUPONE QUE SEPA LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE "i:" e "I", "Q" y "O:", "V" y " ", "l" y "l0", mejor descanso y paso el día con Gumi, quizas sea menos aterrador vivir en esta casota si hay alguien mas, igual pedí una unidad Kagamine, al parecer es de una generacion anterior, pero siempre he dicho comienza un juego por el nivel dificil, así cuando jueges en normal sera pan comido

-Yo, antes de cagarla

* * *

 **Bueno, el primer capitulo, gracias a los que leyeron, no es mucho pero por algo se ha de empezar no, me serviría mucho si dejaran un Review acerca de que estoy haciendo mal o que podría mejorar, pero les advierto que mientras mas avanzo mas random se pone, por cierto, actualmente si se la diferencia entre aquellos fonemas que mencione, pero como dije, eso fue cuando empeze, y cuando haga una canción en el Fic, tambien la hare aqui (ya que actualmente borre esas canciones, fue hace como dos años y me daban penita). Les ha hablado Santa y les deseo Buenas Noches(o la hora a la que lean)**


	3. What Kind Of Life?

Esta Mañana se siente algo distinta, casi, alegre; a si, Gumi, me pregunto si sabrá cocinar, cuando vivía con mi familia yo cocinaba todo o no comía, así que realmente no exagero si digo que no he cocinado en las dos semanas que vivo solo. Me visto con una MUY MASCULINA bata negra con MUY MASCULINAS flores lila en muñecas y espalda, no saldré desnudo, esas androides son mas humanas de lo que desearía uno. Al llegar puedo oler un olor a olorosos Panqueques (Yuuuupi, no seguiré comiendo Mango en el desayuno, Mango en el Almuerzo y Mango en la cena). No puedo evitar entrando haciendo lo unico que se me da bien, el ridiculo.

\- Hot cakes ricos ricos hotcakes yo los hago mas sabrosos con tocino - ela se volteó de la sarten a saludarme, yo le respondo con un ademan, no esta en mi vocabulario un buenos días - Nee, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una camada de cachorrillos - si, lo minimo que esperaba era un respingo.  
\- ¡Come perritos? Porque no encontre esencia de cachorros en la despensa mientras registraba sus cosas - esta chica me encanta.  
\- Que les has puesto entonces?  
\- Chocolate, en todas sus fotos aparece comiendo  
\- No me gustan las fotos  
\- Master, debería  
\- Santa - la interrumpí - , llamame Santa  
\- Santa. debería tener mas cuidado - le volteé los ojos, dime algo que no sepa - En serio, al menos compre comida real  
\- Nee, que el refrigerador esta lleno  
\- Pues si - se voltea para cambiar el panqueque ya hecho - de Chocolate, Mango y 112 Litros de helado  
\- El postre cuenta como comida  
\- En serio, - pone mas mezcla(?) en la sarten - como es que no tiene problemas de insulina  
\- Es que yo no nací con un pancreas, nací con un - puse un brazo en mi cintura y otro al aire, al estilo Superman - Suuuuuper Pancreas  
\- Pues si no se cuida terminará con - imita mi pose anterior - Suuuper Diabetes - enserio adoro a esta chica, me permití echarme a reir ante eso-  
\- uhh Santa, puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
\- Claro, lo que quieras  
\- Es, su cabello... natural?

Aqui vamos de nuevo, constantemente recibo: En serio no te teñís? ese es un gran tinte, cada cuanto te tiñes, donde te tiñen el cabello?. Mi cabello, que actualmente prefiero liso( no ahora, aun no me peino :V) y hasta el cuello, sigue un un muy caracteristico patron de verticales mechas Blanco/Negro, no se distingue ni siquiera si es negro con blanco o blanco con negro, hasta mi ceja izquierda es blanca. !ES TAN DIFICIL ENTENDER QUE SIMPLEMENTE ES ASÍ?

\- Si, es natural - esa ni yo me la trago - mejor dicho, no lo pinto  
\- Nació con el?  
\- Es así desde mi bautizo, ya es aslgo mio  
\- En serio, entienda que es algo dificil de creer, y yo fuí programada para creer incondicionalmente en usted - cambia de nuevo la mezcla- Le voy a ver todo los días - oh no, el impulso de idiotez crece en mi interior - es Blanco con mechas negras o negro con mechas blancas?  
\- Quizas - me acerce de un paso y coloco mi brazo por debajo de su espalda, acercandola a mi - llegues a averiguarlo si miras mas...  
\- KYAAA!

Vale, lo que pasó a continuación fue tan malo que le quiro llamar Miraculous Ladybug, Tito yato, Bajo la misma estrella y Digimon Savers, TODO A LA VEZ :V, trataré de explicarlo, pero fué muy rapido. Gumi se aleja de Santa, empujando al pobre Pierrot contra la mesa con varios panqueques, debido a la tercera ley de Newton(+El que me empuje le reviento la madre -Pero señor Newton, no podemos poner eso +Ok, entonces pon: Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria) ella cayo hacia el otro lado, golpeando el mango(me dió mas hambre) de la sarten y empapandonos con la masa a medio hacer. Cosas para no volver a hacer: ¡ESO!

\- Yo, j - Ni siquiera puede disculparse, creo que me exedí, se ve muy tierna con su pijama Rosa, es muy ligero, encima, con los trozos de la masa,se puede ver bastante... Estoy enfermo.  
\- Don't worry about it - whoops, se me salió lo anglosajon, HABLA EN ESPAÑOL - yo me ocuparé de limpiar esto, tu ve a tomar na ducha  
\- Puedo ayudarlo a - no te dejaré terminar esa frase  
\- Insisto, me sentiré culpable de no hacerlo  
\- Vale, pero me dejara prepararle el desayuno luego  
\- Como quieras - en mi idioma significa Por favor.

Realmente estoy acostumbrado a arreglar mis desastres, tengo muchos, así que realmente me hice muy bueno a la hora de arreglarlos, pero creo que lo primero es cambiarme a ropa mas comoda, y seca, pediré ayuda con un efecto de transicion exageradamente barato y muy mal hecho  
Whoosh  
bien, ropa limpia y Gumi probablemente terminando de bañarse, ahora a limpiar, o acaso...  
Whoosh  
Vale, ahora todo esta limpio y ella me cocina, pero yo quiero comer YA  
Whoosh  
\- Hasta que la muerte os separe  
\- No. QUE, LA VERGA, Nos vemos en la terapia gente  
Whoosh  
Vale, ahora traigo ropa limpia pero debo limpiar todo, ahhh, por vago. Mientras limpio me me pongo a pensar, ¿Què clase de de vida elegí cuando la acepte? ¿Por qué ordené otra? ¿Cómo interactuaran? ¿Podré con la otra?

\- ¿Santa? - llega Gumi por la puerta - Espero que no le halla tomado demasiado limpiar  
\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa - su rostro es muy hermoso estando sonrojado, creo que me gustará tenerla aqui  
\- Para ser sincera si, fue su culpa  
\- Lo se, ahora apresurate, tengo un chingo de hambre  
\- No tiene que salir hoy?  
\- Ese es mi secreto Gumi, yo nunca tengo planes  
\- Que bien, porque habíamos quedado que hoy decoraríamos mi cuarto  
\- Muy bien, son las 9:32, me da tiempo de jugar al shu gi, comer, jugar al shu gi, bañarme, jugar al shu gi, vestrime, jugar al shuji y aun salir a mediodía.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que enserio hiciera el segundo capitulo, como fije, normalmente rondaran mas o menos las 1000 words, pero esto es mas ocio que un trabajo serio, es mas, es practica para el serio xD realmente veo el cambio entre la gente que leyó el prologo y los que de verdad leyeron el primer capitulo, me hace sentir que si estaban dispuestos a ver que salía luego, de verdad muchas gracias  
ilovevocaloid93: I'd really like talking whit you, i think we'd be very good friends  
MnaTuzha: Pues muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario (o al menos el que yo tomaré como tal) me alegra saber que alguien de verdad se tomo la molestia de apoyarme en esto, en respuesta a lo que dejaste escrito, lo del tiempo pasa n tiempo real(la mayoría del tiempo) es solo que hay gestos rapidos, que de aqui a que lo diga ya pasaron(cosa que ves que pasa en la vida real tambien), lo de las tildes, normalmente me gusta cuidar mucho ese aspecto(sobre todo cuando dicen si es pasado, o si es híato), y realmente lo de las comas trataré de usarla mejor de ahora en mas, esé fue solo un chiste que me pasa porque en la vida real yo si las pronunció en voz alta mientras converso normal xD  
Les ha hablado Santa y les desea Buenas noches(necesito craftear mi propía frase así)**


	4. Wrong Choose?

Oh my gat, nunca pensé que sería tan agotador comprar decoración, que bueno que aun estoy financiado por la por la herencia de mi tia, pero dudo poder seguir así por mucho tiempo, dudo poder con otras cuatro unidades, bueno, leccion aprendida, nunca dejar que tomen decisiones por su cuenta, al menos no ha esta altura, aqunque realmente tenía ganas de componer en español, como Dulce y Truco o La maravillosa vida del gato, supongo que me gano esto por comprar una unidad en ingles, me pregunto si podría devolverla, quiero decir ¿lo aceptara y listo? ¿es tan facil desapegarse de ella? realmente me pregunto si habré hecho una elección equivocada.

* * *

-Muchisimas gracias Santa - Una reverencia, ante ¿mi? mi ego de dios vaya que lo necesitaba  
-Es mi deber Gumi, realmente quiero que sientas que esta casa es tu nuevo hogar, no solo un puesto de trabajo  
-Santa, se nos hace tarde y aun tenemos que sacar todo esto de ahí - mayor monto de cosas ha señalado, en retrospectiva, ¿realmente cargué toda esa pila de cosas? menudo dolor tendré mañana - Y aun no hablamos de que voy a cantar  
-Clockworker Lullaby - No tardé nada en decirlo, adoro decir esas palabras en voz alta, tienen una pronunciación tan bella  
-Clockworker Lullaby? - así que así suenan sus fonemas anglosajones, hay que ver el cambio entre el acento, sobre todo con las L, su cara de confusión es tan tierna, provoca agarrar el trapo con cloroformo (que siempre llevo convenientemente ubicado en mi chaqueta) y...  
-Veras, tengo intencion de escribir una serie de libros, titular la saga Clockworker Lullaby  
-¿Sobre que? un dios gato? - ¡EN SERIO, SOY TAN PREDECIBLE O HAN USADO UNA CLASE DE ESPER PARA CONSTRUIRLA?  
-Seh -abre bastante los ojos, creo que no era tan Esper despues de todo- y quiero que tu cantes las canciones promocionales  
-¿SI? - que entusiasmo - ¿Cuando comenzamos?  
-Mañana mismo si quieres, la cancion que he preparado hasta hora es acerca de mi parte fvorita de la saga, la Irregullar vida de uno de los protagonistas, Pierrot, The VII; su vida como principe infernal, heredero del mas allá  
-De que va la canción?  
\- Pues...

* * *

Media hora de dialogo mas tarde, le conté ese trozo de la historia, realmente es una saga muy larga

-Eso es bastante triste, hay alguien que no se muera al final? - Realmente si, hay mucha tragedia, llanto asegurado.  
-Tu suegrita, la Señora Santa  
-Por que no se muere, en la canción haces ver como que muere - si, quizas me exedí en esa parte.  
-Como sobrevivé?  
-Quien dice que lo hace, ella es la gran madre de las almas, ya estaba muerta :V  
-Debo admitir que es bastante romantica en cierta forma  
-Si, debo admitir que esta llena de pasión.

Si, realmente se nos había hecho tarde, en la sala, conversando, se hicieron las 22 para cuando habíamos ojeado el reloj, simplemente estabamos tan comodos conversando y riendo que no prestabamos atención, podríamos pasar así mucho mas tiempo, quedamos casi dies minutos entre alzamientos de ceja, toques de codo y miradas lascivas, pero esto me pegaría mañana si no descansaba bien

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente - ya casi estaba encima de mi, tenía que poner un paro a esto  
-Si, esas cosas no se moveran solas...  
-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSÁ - grite encorvando mis brazos en dirección de las cajas, maldición, tiempo queríendo hacer ese chiste  
-Es leviosa, no leviosá - oh en serio?  
-Ah claro - consejo: no me corrigan un chiste - ahora una androide mal programada me va a corregir  
-Oiga, que le conste que estuvo a punto de besar a una "androide mal programada" - me jodió, de pana que activa y desactiva el Esper -que va a hacer a continuación?  
-Supongo que lo que hago con la chica (y ocasionalmente una que otra niña) que me gusta cuando la cago.  
-Invitarla a comer y disculparse?  
-Cloformo - recuerdan el pañuelo con cloroformo que mencione anteriormente, ahora lo estoy usando para cubrir su boca y nariz - duerme, querida Pardilla...  
KYAAA - un grito ahogado fue el ultimo sonido de esa noche

* * *

La tranquilidad de la mañana de un joven se rompe con el una furiosa chica que con su verde cabello y naranjo pijama lucía como una rabiosa zanahoría dispuesta a comerme  
-¿Que hora es? - esta asustada, hala, pues supongo que cuando conversabas tranquilamente, y te adormecen, que tu proximo recuerdo sea despertar en la cama con tu pijama puesto debe ser terrible  
\- Las 9 - Calmate Santa, manten la calma Pierrot, que no pase tu miedo de la mascara de tu alma  
\- ¿Y le dió tiempo de arreglar el cuerto usted solo en una noche? - al parecer no comprende la gravedad de la situacion  
\- Del jueves  
\- QUE! - se dejó caer en la silla del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, donde tomo mi café  
\- Ese trofeo que vi camino a aca era nuevo? - en serio no quiere asimilar lo ocurrido  
\- Si, lo gane con los Gemme-Chevalier, en la regional  
\- Pense que dio que sería el proximo martes,  
\- Fué el Martes de la semana pasada  
\- ¡QUE! ¿¡Cuanto dormí?!  
\- 15 días - Oh my gat, cuanta calma, me estoy volviendo bueno en esto, realmente solo he dormido niños, no sabía cuanto usar  
\- ¡NO ESTABA DORMIDA ESTUPIDO ESTABA EN COMA!

una divertida riña, es muy divertida y linda, tendre que tener cuidado de no enamorarme de una androide, pero realmente me quiero quedar con ella, así seamos solo compañeros de piso, definitivamente ella no es una mala elección, es una bendición, probablemente el mejor error que he cometido en la vida sera contratar esto del Vocaloid

-Hayooooo Santa-San - ahí esta esa adorable y adormilada voz que me encanta, al parecer le despertaron los gritos de Gumi  
-Eh, y ¿quién sos tu?

* * *

 **Pues me quedo mas dialogo del que habría pensado, pero me agrada en general, me puse a pensar con mi mejor amiga, mi adorada Maga del Numero Cinco, Solarys, y nos preguntamos en como hicieron para escribir ese chiste en ingles (notese que no me gusta Harry potter, pero ella lo ama, no veo por que). Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto, si segurían, si paran de leer, quien me lee, o algo no se, me deprime que no dejen Review(en serio) y en cuanto a la canción que nombre, si la hice(aunque recientemente) use como base Saigo No Revolver de mi compositor favorito. les dejo el Link si quieren(un razon mas para comentar) y pues me despido, espero que en el proximo capitulo se lleven mejor mis unidades Vocaloid.**


	5. New Partners? Part I

Que linda forma de despertar ha de ser -creo que soné muy despectivo, tampoco quiero que piense que la culpa no fue mia- Trataré de explicar, Gumi, en el tiempo que estuviste - cual es la palabra... - "Fuera" llegó la otra unidad que ordené  
Ordeno otra? -que lindo color rojo llevas puesto hoy, tu cara se ve hermosa así- pensé que, bueno. Que solo estaríamos los dos aqui - creo que cogió la idea equivocada, siempre tuve interes en poseer varias voces  
Nop - ahí esta, entrando a la conversación tan efusiva como me había acostumbrado - ya hasta ordenó una unidad Kamui  
Y quien sos tu? - pero donde quedaron los modales que tenías  
Soy Rin, Rin Kagamine, un modelo japones  
Por qué pidió otra? por que una unidad japonesa?  
Facil, es mas facil hacerles cantar español- entiendo su confusión, pero no sus celos - son idiomas foneticamente parecidos, con unos trucos pequeños no es dificil  
hayoooo - aun medio adormilado llega **el**.  
Len! - ahí esta, correr a abrazarlo, me enferma que se lleven tan bien, ok, lo admito, es bastante tierno, pero podrían separarse de vez en cuando vale. juro que me habría desecho de esa voz chillona  
Y tu eres?  
Es - 1... 2... 3... - Len, al parecer la unidad Kagamine son DOS modelos  
Entonces viviré con el - esa pausa no se ve que vaya a terminar bien - QUE MONADA!  
No, no se supone que sea lindo  
Aceptalo Lenny- creo que ese Nick lo odio yo tanto como el-eres adorable  
Santa... - Menudo llorica, no puedes defenderte por tu cuenta, hazte respetar, si hubiera querido un llorica me traigo a Shinji  
Chicas, dejad a Len solo, es muy temprano para empezar con esto, es mas  
Bueno, con todos aqui, podemos empezar con el desayuno, que les parece, tostadas con helado?  
Santa, le dije que se cuidara  
-Si!.

perfecto, quedé sordo, definitivamente, cuando recupere el oido voy a separar a esos dos, quizas conociendolos por separado me caigan mejor, pero juntos llegan a notas que francamente no son tolerables, estos mellizos no pueden actuar así, ni humanos ni Nefilim podemos tolerar esto. Vale, al parecer cocinara Len algo, no puedo decir que porque no oigo, pero parece que Gumi les esta retando, creo que tambien me dijo algo a mi, pero realmente no tengo la capacidad o ganas de escuchar. ¬¬

* * *

Media hora y un tazon de avena mas tarde.

Creo que me ocuparé yo de los platos - al parecer nadie lo iba a hacer, se quedarán en la mesa algo mas, momento prrrrfecto, mientras me encuentro lavando los trastes, a cuanto? metro y medio? de ellos ejecuto el plan - Rin, Len les diré algo, el resto del día los quiero a ambos lejos del otro  
QUE! - gritan al unisono en el mismo tono peta oidos de antes , casí me siento mal por lo que voy a hacer

Vale, trataré de decir lo que paso, pero fue un instante, los mellizos se levantaron a rodear la mesa para llegar al otro, pero Gumi intercepto al menor, dejando a Rin quien ya estaba dando un giro al rededor de la mesa, a mi merced, cuando la atrapé decía unas palabras que no me dejan poner debido a que esto esta rateado T, trataba de zafarse, y a falta de cloroformo, saque las esposas del interior del cinto de mi pantalon y espose su manos diestra a mi mano izquierda  
-"!$·&€%/ - repito, la censura de 4 kids no tiene limites  
-Te hace falta comer mas tacos si quieres librarte wey - tacharé eso de la lista de cosas que siempre quise decir. anda, parece que Len no le queda claro que no se librará del agarre de Gumi - Gumi, no quiero que te separes de Len, en todo el día  
-Claro, pero... por qué tenía esas esposas con usted?  
-Viste como despertaste? tenía que tomar medidas  
-Las llevó todo el tiempo?  
-No, no sabía cuando (o si) despertarías, las pusé debajo de la mesa por precaución  
-Hay algo mas para lo que tenga un plan - oh vamos Rin, no me hables así  
-Yo pienso muy bien las cosas, tengo un plan para todo, desde si no tengo hijos hasta si mi gato se convierte en un demonio y quiere comerme y ocupar mi lugar  
-Y ya penso en como nos vamos a duchar si estamos esposados al otro? -  
-Por supuesto que sí, yo... - damn - no pensé tan bien esto como creí.  
-Pues yo iré a tomar una ducha en el adorable de Len  
-No Que! N...!  
-No fue una sugerencia!

* * *

 **La cosa es que no lo terminé, sorry, pero como me quedé sin views supuse que pensaron que abandoné, no, no abandone, cosa de que la ultima semana del liceo y weno, subiré la parte dos posiblemente esta misma semana, al menos veo en los Stats que hay gente leyendome, pero en serio, que es mi primer Fic, cualquier clase de Review me ayuda**


End file.
